why and what are these thoughts!
by sairBear
Summary: YOOAI! but has a story line sasuke is getting curious and is not sure why he is thinking about his friend in these ways will he act on his thought?PLEASE REVIEW I NEED CRITICS
1. Chapter 1

_(I SUCK AT SPELLING SOO BEWARE_!)

**ENJOY!**

It was a dark day, the clouds seemed as if they would never leave. When I woke up this morning I felt great I actually kinda enjoied the songs of the birds. But as soon as I walked out that damn door the idiotic blonde boy was right…. In ….. front of my house with that huge asss grin on his moronic face. Secretly it was sort of cute… in an annoying kinda way. Every morning he is standing there waiting with a smile on his face, I don't understad why he does it. Im hateful towards him and just about every one else here im a complete downer. But he still wont leave me alone! Some where in side of me doesn't want him to leave me alone like the others, most avoid me. Except the girls , they are always alll over me they will not stop with their google eyes its CREEPY! The girls make me sick how they stalk my every move, how they grab my body, and how they throw their panties at me its sick !

But Naruto he , he is just a friend. He is always there for me even …. When I would rather him be dead. Honestly I would die if any one knew that I don't think I could live with out that idoit blonde waiting for me every morning with that annoying ass grin.

"Naruto! Get out of my face you idoit! Ugh why must you be here every morning ?"

"O yay Sasuke , your up ok its Sunday and im bored so lets go get icecream!" fuck him and his damn icecream I would rather be sulking in a corner than be any where …. Near…his … tan… toned..body….

I need to stop these thoughts I don't even understand why I just thought that anyways naruto is a friend kinda… "Owwwwww!"

" I only slaped you because you looked like you wanted it."

" I hate you Naruto."

" you don't mean that do you ?"

" don't look at me with those damn pupppy eyes. It doesn't work on me!"

" are you sure sasuke? It sure does feel like its working. The way the corner of your lips are moving its almost like your grining!"

" I would never do such a thing" ….

This damn blonde is so dumb, why would I ever smile? Its such a pointless thing to do .

But when he smiles its almost cute his lips…soo…soft…and smo- …..Stop Sasuke stop now!

"Yayyy ice ceam! Ok Sasuke I want chocho chip with extra choco !"

"let me guesss…. You have no money?"

"you're a good guesser Sasuke!"

Ugh what a hobo….. Always borrowing money . No wonder why he has so little clothes….. He is always wearing the bare minnimum. Shorts and a tank top that is usually to small it shows…. Every.. Inche.. Of his….. Sculped …. Body …

Ok I think I have a problem …. Why is my brain acting so weird?

" Sasuke this ice cream is amazing lets go bak to my place and watch a movie!"

"sure what ever any thing to make the day go by faster."

**( ill continue soon i promis^^ )**


	2. what the hell?

God help me this little blonde kid will not shut up! The walk to his hose is sooo long. I don't get how something so beautiful could have such an annoying voice. Wait , did I just say naruto was beautiful? Holy shit … some thing is completely wrong with me.

"Sasuke what movie do you want to watch? A scary movie or a romance?"

"niether…"

" Ok romance it is!"

Damn it now im stuck here next to him for atleast two hours watching some sappy movie.

…... Woooo I think I just zoned out for an hour. Fuck I don't even know whats ahppening in this dumb movie . Wait a second, naruto's hand… is…. Holding mine! When the hell did this happen? He is so into this movie I doubt he would notice if I moved my hand away…

"Sasuke leave your hand there I like it…"

For some reason I think ill listen to his command…. He just sounded so assertive and … in control. Ive never heard him speak in that tone befor, it was… kind of sexy…

O my god what is he doing! His hand it let go of mine. What is this dumb bolde doing! Why is his hand on my thigh … why am I breathing heavily… he is rubbing my thigh in circular motions . This feels so good but frightening. He is my friend … he is a he!

"Sasuke… do .. You like this?"

…..

What do I say? I don't want him to stop because it feels incredibly good but he is naruto this shouldn't be happening.

"I can stop if you want or keep going…"

"um… uhhh… I-I-I um … I gotta go ."

Wow storming out of there was the right thing….. Right? We shouldn't be doing that he is Naruto and I am Sasuke. But it felt good… the way his hand was moving against my thigh. Why did that feel good when it was wrong? Was it wrong?…. Maybe I should go back. No, no I shouldn't I need to just go home and go to sleep maybe this will all just blow over.


	3. why me!

"Sasuke wake up! "

Fuck, he is out there again, just like every morning. I might as well go out there. Maybe I should talk to him about last night. On the other hand, maybe I should act as if it never happened. I do not know ill just go along with whatever naruto does today. Ugh I hate this leaving things up to a blonde is bound to end badly.

"Hi Naruto …"

"Yayy Sasuke is awake! So what do you want to do today?"

"Um, today is Monday so I was going to class."

"Silly Sasuke, no your not today we are skipping class and going to hang out at my place all day!"

"What! You have to be kidding Naruto. There is no way imp spending the whole day at your house."

"But you are Sasuke, because I said so."

Ugh, why me I could just say no and go to school but im just not in the mood to fight him, he is so impossible. Maybe just chilling at his place will be fun. Ha yeah right it will be miserable.

"Fine Naruto I guess."

"Yay I love hanging out with you!"

"Ugh yeah I hate you too."

Man I dread spending all day with this blonde kid. It is not as if last night was not creepy or any thing… but it was it was creepy and sooo confusing. Hmm Naruto looks really happy today. He looks like he is excited I wonder what for.

"Ok Sasuke what do you feel like doing ?

"Im not sure I guess im up for anything."

"Really? Any thing?"

"Naruto I am not going to buy you more ice-cream."

"No silly I don't want ice-cream…."

He confuses me a lot of the time. Him Naruto seems to be getting closer and closer.

"Well then what do you want to do ?"

"Sasuke… I want …"

Naruto is really close now im getting scared. What is he doing? What is it that he wants? Why is naruto holding my hand?

"I want you Sasuke."

"What? What do you mean, I am really confused."

"I mean I want you, and I want you now."


	4. wow

"What do you mean when you say you want me?"

"Sasuke vie loved you since I can remember when I say I want you it means I want to show you the ways I can love you."

"B-b-but Naruto …"

I am so confused right now, I mean I have been thinking about Naruto like this for a while and I could not explain it but maybe this is my chance to find out what these feelings mean.

Naruto begins to get closer to Sasuke and pushes him down on the couch; he kisses Sasuke softly and starts massaging his inner thigh. Naruto can feel Saskue's bulge now

They both jump up suddenly their hearts racing

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you two doing?"

"O sensei um we … Were watching a movie "

"Ok? Im just going to go to my room now continue … that …movie I guess"

Holly shit what just happen Kakashi saw us. O my god I did not know my heart could beat this fast. I've never been this scared in my life. But, wow Naruto … wow. The way he kissed me, his lips touched mine ever so softly. His hand felt soo amazing against my pale thigh id never had this feeling before.

"Sasuke um I think you should leave."

"What, why Naruto?"

"Kkashi clearly saw us … I should go explain to him what he saw."

"What? You're going to tell him what we were doing?"

"Of course not silly im going to lie."

"O ok well I guess ill se you tomorrow then?"

"Yes of course you will."

O god im smiling right now, why am I smiling this is bad I just made out with my friend! I think im blushing just thinking about it. I do not even know what im going to do when I see him in the morning. Holy crap I just realized our sensei saw us! We did not go to school today shit. We are going to get detentions for this. Damn that Naruto.


End file.
